


Ready

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela flies to Genji mid battle and confesses something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

The echo of a sniper rang through the air. Angela flattened her back against the wall as she heard Reinhardt’s steps bound across the concrete,his shield raised before him, high, unafraid.

Quickly, she ducked out from behind the wall and flew to Reinhardt’s side,just in time to hear another song of the sniper, it’s bitter bite louder, closer. 

“Where is everyone?” she asked Reinhardt as she walked close to him,safe, behind his shield. It cracked, bit by the silver claw of the sniper, still hidden. But they were closer.

“Flanking,” said Reinhardt, his words only loud enough for her. 

Angela held her staff poised, ready, as she heard Lena’s steps to her right and the familiar whoosh of her chronal accelerator. She landed behind Reinhardt’s shield, breathless, her pistols poised, deflated. Angela let the stream of energy from her staff cover Lena’s small body, which slowly perked up.

“Cheers, doc,” she said, flashing a bright smile. “Genji’s up ahead. He’s goin’ for the sniper. I got two of the flankers. Going for more.” And with a blink,  a whoosh, she left.

Turning her eyes to the buildings, searching, scouring, she tried to find Genji. She could no longer hear Reinhardt’s steps; the rustle of his armour;the cries of battle; the bite of the sniper. All she could hear was her heartbeat, thump, thump, against her chest; in her ears, blurring her vision. 

She blinked, clutching her staff tightly as she continued to search for Genji. A flash of green, a cry, and her eyes caught him, ahead, above,approaching the sniper. They dropped their rifle and drew their pistol. A bullet caught his shoulder, then another. He staggered.  

Reinhardt’s cries for Angela to pull back, to wait, fell away as she charged past him and out into the field, the click of her heels loud against the stone.She never kept her eyes off of Genji who fought against the wound, the pain, deflecting the next shots and ascending on the sniper, his blade drawn.

He fell to his knees, the swell of blood falling to his feet.

Angela was at last close enough to fly to him, and with her staff extended,she leaped from the ground, the wings of her Valkyrie extending in a glow of white, of yellow, of orange, as she flew up to him as he knelt on the ledge by the dead sniper, his sword scattered at his feet.

As she landed, she staggered, her land, unsteady, But she didn’t care. And that mattered, was him.

She ran to his side and skidded to her knees, her staff in hand, it’s tip glowing in echo of her wings, surrounding him in it’s intricate healing waves, doing all it could to get him back on his feet until they returned home.

Genji tilted his head, reaching out to touch Angela’s arm, the green glow of his visor, dim.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, wincing, as the nanobots worked through his wound.

“I won’t be if I stand by and do nothing,” she said, reaching up a hand to touch his visor, her gloved fingertips dragging over the scratched metal. “I love you.”

Genji dipped his head, a smile hidden behind his helm, his cybernetic fingers weaving between hers, still resting on his visor. “We’ve never said that before.”

Angela laughed, gently. “Do you want me to say it again? Because I will. A thousand times.”

He looked up, catching her gaze. Her face was shrouded in the glow of her staff, of her wings, the yellow-white light giving her an ethereal glow. He never wanted to look away. 

“Has it been too long a gap for me to say it back?” he said, as they both descended into small, contagious laughter. “I feel like it has.”

“You only need to say it when you’re ready,” said Angela through her laughter, her shock of white hair falling before her eye.

Genji lifted a hand to her face, pushing it back with the tips of his finger. He drew a thumb beneath her eye, letting the synthetic sensors trigger his memory of touch.

“I am.”


End file.
